


Nothing More (Than A Forgotten Memory)

by Javelon



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Amnesia, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Javelon/pseuds/Javelon
Summary: A chance encounter at a bar leaves the Septic egos searching for answers





	Nothing More (Than A Forgotten Memory)

"Why the long face, sugar?" 

 

Chase looked up from his glass of whiskey to the face of the bartender, her eyes looking over him as if to discern his secrets. 

 

He sighed and took another sip of his drink, "Oh just...a not so good long day. Hell a not so good long life really." 

 

Her smile turned sympathetic and she set down the glass she had been cleaning, "Would you like to talk about it? I hear talking about your woes is healthier than drowning them in liquor."

 

Chase's lips quirked up slightly, "Heh, yea Hen tells me that too."

 

"Hen?"

 

He nodded, "My brother, Henrik. He's the mother hen of the family so I just call him Hen." Taking another sip he tips the glass towards the bartender, "Anyway, how come you became a bartender if you're worried about unhealthy drinking?"

 

The woman leaned against the bar counter with a smile, "The stories believe it or not. Lot of people travel through this town and have many fascinating tales to tell. The liquor helps loosen up that information." She winked with a cheeky grin.

 

Chase huffed out a chuckle, "I see. Well I'm afraid my story isn't very interesting. Just...sad. And one I'm sure you've heard a thousand times before. Can I get another please?" He slid over his now empty glass.

 

She gave him a sad frown but nodded and refilled it,  "Just cause stories are similar doesn't mean they're all the same, hun. What you are going through is not the same thing as everyone else. Your story is still unique."

 

"Oh." Chase blinked and gazed down into his new glass, "I guess I never thought about it like that..." He shook his head and took a large gulp, "Honestly though I'd rather just forget it all. And the whiskey helps."

 

"Are you sure that's what you truly want though? What about your happy memories?"

 

Chase looked back up, surprised to see the serious look the woman was giving him, "Happy memories aren't as happy with all the bad memories tainting them. So yes I'd like to forget it all right now, the good and the bad."

 

She looked him in the eyes for several moments before taking his glass from his rather lax fingers. She topped it off then grabbed another glass and poured herself a drink too. Handing him back his glass, she held up hers towards him, "Well then to forgetting old memories and starting anew."

 

Chase clinked his glass to hers with a smile, "To starting anew." 

 

* * *

 

It was going to be a long day, Henrik could already tell. Jackie and Anti were already bickering, Marvin had accidentally changed his doctor's coat to be super sparkly so he now looking like a walking disco ball, and they were out of his favorite coffee!

 

"At least Chase is going grocery shopping day." Henrik mumbled to himself, watching Jackie and Anti in case he needed to step in.

 

His eye twitched though when he heard someone running down the hall towards the kitchen. Honestly was he the only adult here?

 

"Chase vhat have I said about running in zhe halls?!" He yelled at the running figure only to pause when he saw a frantic looking Jameson instead. "Jamie?? Vhat ever is zhe matter?"

 

Everyone stopped and turned to the youngest ego in surprise, they had never seen him run ever, much less in the house.

 

Jameson was trying to sign with shaky handy but finally just started tugging on Henrik's sleeve frantically when he realized nobody could understand then ran back down the hall. 

 

The doctor jogged after him, a knot of concern and apprehension forming in his chest, "Jamie, slow down! Talk to me!"

 

Henrik's knot grew when he saw Jameson run into Chase's room. He knew Chase had gone drinking but he was only slightly intoxicated when he came home last night. Had something happened??

 

Skidding into the room, Henrik froze when he saw Chase curled into a ball in the corner, body wracked with sobs.

 

"Oh Chase..." Henrik murmured, his heart breaking for his brother. What had gone wrong? Chase had been doing better! Or at least Henrik thought he had been...

 

Jameson had already knelt in front of Chase, trying to get Chase to look up. Henrik knelt beside him and placed a comforting hand on Chase's knee, "Chase, vhat's wrong? Talk to us."

 

Chase flinched at his touch but peered up from behind his arms and curtain of hair his bangs provided, "W...Wh...who a..are y...y..you?"

 

Henrik froze in shock. Did he..? Surely he had heard Chase wrong.

 

"...Vhat? Could you repeat zhat?"

 

Chase took a deep shuddering breath, "Wh...who are y..you?"

 

Doing his best impression of a goldfish, Henrik couldn't answer for a moment, "I...vhat do you mean who am I? I...it's Henrik. Zhe great Dr. Henrik von Schneeplestein! I'm your brother, Chase!" His tone grew increasingly frantic when he didn't see any recognition in Chase's face.

 

"Ch-Chase? Is...is that m-my name?" Chase whispered.

 

"Is that your name?!?" Jackie's alarmed voice came from the doorway.

 

Chase curled in on himself more, his sobs renewed, "I-I do-don't kn-know! I c-can't re-mem-b-ber!!"

 

Henrik lurched forward and embraced his sobbing brother, "Shhh shhh it's ok, Chase. It's going to be ok." Chase initially flinched but gradually relaxed as Henrik rocked him slowly, running his fingers through Chase's hair as he continued his gentle tirade of comforting words. 

 

Finally Chase quieted down and when his blue eyes peaked up at Henrik, the doctor smiled, "Zhere you are. I know zhis is scary but it's going to be ok. We're family and we're going to take care of you." 

 

Chase sniffed a couple times and peered around at the others who were trying to hide their own looks of fear and concern, "I...I'm s-sorry. I don't...recognize a-any of you."

 

Swallowing down a lump of sorrow Henrik pasted on a brilliant smile, "Zhat's alright! Ve shall simply introduce ourselves until ve can figure out your amnesia. We're your brothers, Chase. Zhis here is our little brother, Jameson or Jamie as we usually call him." Jameson waved hello with a teary smile.

 

Henrik shifted so he was facing the three by behind them, keeping his arm wrapped around Chase's shoulders, and pointed at Anti, "Zhis grumpy one is your overprotective knife obsessed older brother, Antisepticeye or Anti." 

 

Anti huffed, "I'm the right amount of protective, doc. Have you seen what happens in this family?" He still gave Chase a small wave with a smile though.

 

The doctor chose to ignore Anti's comment and moved on to Marvin, "Zhis is our older brother and resident magician, Marvin or Marv." Marvin gave a tiny wave as Chase's eyes widened. 

 

"Can you really do magic?" Chase asked softly.

 

Marvin's smile grew, "I can. Would you like to see?" At Chase's nod Marvin held up his hand, letting Chase see light gather in his palm before it formed a flower. He held out the flower to Chase who took it carefully and gazed at it in wonder.

 

"It's real. That's amazing, Marvin!" Chase gasped.

 

Henrik was glad Chase was fixated on the flower and didn't see Marvin's brief look of sadness mixed with pride. The doctor cleared his throat and pointed to Jackie next when Chase looked up, "Jackieboy Man or Jackie here is our resident super hero and our eldest brother."

 

Jackie smiled and waved as well. At Chase' curious look Jackie let his eyes glow green and his feet lifting off the ground to hover, grinning when he heard Chase's excited gasp. "I can demonstrate more later. Hen doesn't like me using my powers in the house. Too much can break." Jackie winked causing Chase to chuckle.

 

"And finally I am Henrik von Schneeplestein, resident doctor and your older brother." 

 

"And resident mother hen." Marvin teased. 

 

Henrik rolled his eyes, " _Someone_ has to fuss over you lot or you'd all have one foot in zhe grave!"

 

"Seems Anti isn't the only overprotective one." Jackie laughed.

 

"Yea how many times have you followed one of us home from the rooftops again Jackie?" Marvin held his chin in an exaggerated pondering pose.

 

"There's a lot of bad people out there that could mug one of you! And like you haven't put a tracking spell on us when we've gone out of town."

 

Warm exasperation filled Henrik's chest as the two continued their banter, Anti chiming in a bit. Movement from Jamie made the doctor turn to see Jamie was showing Chase his notepad which said _"They're all protective of this family. Especially you and I as the youngest."_  

 

Henrik frowned and held Chase just a little tighter. They obviously hadn't been protective enough. _Something_ had gone wrong between last night and this morning and none of them knew what that something was.

 

He cleared his throat again, getting everyone's attention, "Ve can debate vho is zhe most protective one later. For now, Chase, I vould like you to come vith me to zhe hospital. I vould like to use the equipment zhere to see if your amnesia is a medical issue. Meanwhile Marvin I vould like you to investigate any magical reasons zhis could have happened. And contact Jack. He vill vish to know vhat's going on. Jackie and Anti, check zhe security footage of everywhere Chase went last night. See if anyone may have attacked him."

 

The three nodded and left to complete their tasks. Henrik looked back down at Chase who looked a bit apprehensive, "I promise you everything vill be alright. Ve'll get to zhe bottom of zhis or I am not zhe great Dr. Schneeplestein!"

 

Chase gave him a small grin and let himself be pulled to his feet, following Jamie and Henrik out of the room. Henrik just hoped they got to the bottom of this soon.

 

* * *

 

Three weeks later and Henrik found himself in the bar Marvin and Jack, sitting in a corner booth watching the other patrons there. 

 

"Vhy are ve here, Marvin?" 

 

"Yea, Marv. What do you hope to find here?" Jack asked, looking around for some sort of clue.

 

Marvin sighed, "I...am not sure. But this was the last place Chase was when his memories were still intact."

 

"You're hoping to retrace his steps?" Henrik asked, smiling at the waitress approaching them.

 

"Afternoon boys. What can I get you?" She gave them a big smile, holding her pen and pad at the ready.

 

"Just a coffee for me, please. One cream." Marvin requested.

 

"I'll take a coke zero annnd will you guys share some nachos with me?" Jack looked at them both.

 

Henrik nodded while Marvin said, "Sure I could eat."

 

"And a pilsner for me." Henrik ordered. It had been a long couple of weeks. A drink would do wonders for his nerves.

 

When she walked off with their orders Henrik spoke up, "Vell ve haven't had any luck with every other route we've tried."

 

Jack chewed on his thumbnail, "But it's been a couple weeks. Would there still be any hints here?"

 

Henrik shrugged, "Possibly? Marvin believes magic is at play and magic doesn't dissipate quickly. Right Marv? Marvin?"

 

Marvin put a finger to his lips, his eyes locked on the bar area. Henrik and Jack looked over, trying to see what caught his attention. 

 

"Marv-?"

 

"That bartender is the one that was in the security footage. She was the one who served Chase." Marvin interrupted Jack.

 

"Ok?" Jack gave him a quizzical look.

 

"She's not human."

 

Henrik and Jack snapped their eyes back to the bartender who was talking with a patron sitting at the counter, "Are you sure? She looks normal to me." Jack tilted his head slightly, as if the different angle would reveal what Marvin saw.

 

"I'm sure. She has the aura of a supernatural being." Marvon explained, his eyes still trained on her.

 

"Hmm so she could be zhe one zhat erased Chase's memories..." Henrik murmured.

 

Jack's brows furrowed, "But...we don't know her. Why would she attack Chase?"

 

The three sat in silence, no one having the answer to that. They averted their eyes when their orders came, subtly glancing at the bar between bites of nachos. When the bartender served her patron and herself a drink, clinking them together, Marvin shot to his feet.

 

"Marv-!" Henrik tried to follow only to pause when Marvin shot a quick, "Stay here." over his shoulder and walked briskly towards the bar.

 

Wishing for Jackie's super hearing, Henrik and Jack could only watch as Marvin said something to the woman. She looked surprised then...pleased? Yea she was definitely giving Marvin a smile despite his borderline angry look. Though she did look a bit sheepish. She nodded towards their table and Marvin seemed to hesitate. He ends up giving her a curt nod and after she motioned for someone else to man the bar she and Marvin walked back to the table. 

 

"Good day, gentlemen. Name's Iris." She held out her hand in greeting after sliding into Marvin's previous spot, the magician sliding in next to her.

 

"Henrik."

 

"Jack."

 

They hesitantly shook her hand, looking from her to Marvin in confusion. 

 

She seemed to ignore their confusion and leaned forward onto the table, "So Marvin says you'd like to discuss your brother?"

 

"Err yes? Did you serve Chase here 3 weeks ago?" Jack asked, shifting awkwardly.

 

"Single dad with the skull ball cap? I did indeed. He was rather sad that evening. Is he doing better now?"

 

Henrik felt so confused. This woman sounded like she was actually concerned about Chase. But...

 

"Then why did you curse him??" Marvin hissed, his fist clenched.

 

Iris looked at him in alarm, "Curse him? I didn't curse him. I simply granted his wish."

 

"His wish vas to erase all his memories??" Henrik wasn't sure he could believe that. They knew Chase was having a hard time but to erase all his memories? Even the good ones?

 

Her smile was sympathetic, "He said he wished to forget it all. I'm a djinn and when someone wishes for something around me I am compelled to grant their wish. I did ask if he was sure he wanted to forget everything though."

 

The three of them stared at her incredulously. "Well it was a bad wish! You have to change him back!" Jack exclaimed. 

 

Iris sat back and regarded them all carefully, "I can do that, if that is a wish you make. But!" She held up a hand to stop them from saying anything, "Is he not happier now that his previous troubles no longer weigh him down?"

 

Marvin sputtered for a moment before loudly exclaiming, "At the cost of forgetting his brothers! His kids! All his past _GOOD_ memories!"

 

"Marvin!" Henrik hissed as people turned to look at them.

 

When the people looked away Iris replied, "This is true. I imagine reintroducing yourselves to your bbrother was not easy. And I've no doubt his kids were confused."

 

Henrik winced at the reminder of having to reintroduce Chase's own kids to him while trying to explain to Stacy enough of what was going on to convince her the kids were still safe to come over. 

 

"Like I said I can return him to how he was if you wish it. Just know that means everything comes back good and bad. Are you prepared to deal with his depression returning because you wished for his memories back?"

 

The three paused and looked at each other. Henrik took a large sip of his pilsner as he thought over her question. It was true Chase not remembering certain things was hard. However after the bumpy first week he was doing rather well. In fact he was happier than Henrik had seen him in years. And it had been a small blessing when Chase had seen and talked to Stacy without even a twinge of his old heartbreak. And for whatever reason Stacy seemed more willing to let the kids see Chase more often once she realized Chase truly didn't remember her.

 

Was it really the right thing to do? To make Chase remember? Suppressing memories was an unhealthy way of dealing with things. But if the memories were completely forgotten? Chase didn't even have nightmares anymore! 

 

Henrik swallowed hard when Marvin and Jack looked to him, their eyes reflecting the same turmoil he felt. 

 

What do they do? What was the right thing to do? 

 

He didn't know. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the cliffhanger like ending guys. But I felt like this decision would truly be tough so I decided to leave it like this so you all can decide for yourselves what happens. Which choice would you make?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
